Following Footsteps
by Wyrd045
Summary: Follows the adventures of Kolyat Krios once left in the care of Captain Bailey as he tries to make his way in the galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or characters.

Author's note: This story follows the adventures of my RPG character Kolyat after the events of the Thane loyalty mission. The Savage Worlds Mass Effect RPG is a lot of fun (I do not own Savage Worlds either)

Kolyat settled in to working for Captain Bailey in C-Sec. A lot better fate than being tried for shooting a bodyguard and threatening to kill a politician, he thought. It had taken some adaptation, despite C-Sec being the police force on Citadel, they violated the laws a lot as well. Captain Bailey had explained that things couldn't always get done by the book. He was making things better in Zakera Ward though, violent and property crime was lower in Zakera than in other similar Wards. Kolyat wasn't officially in C-Sec though, he was a hired informer. Some might say a snitch, but Kolyat considered himself a private investigator. The cover story was he was on Probation. It was an excuse for him to go see Captain Bailey twice a week, to get assignments and report what he knew.

Kolyat was just getting to the part he enjoyed in his meetings with the Captain, the part after his report, in detail, even recalling things the Captain asked that he had not considered important. After he was given his assignments of what to watch for, after the official business was complete. Captain Bailey would relax, smile his thin smile and ask how Kolyat was doing, personally. In ways, the tough C-Sec Captain was more a father figure than his real father had been. He could tell that Bailey really did care about how he was doing. As he finished telling Kolyat to keep an eye on what was moving through the warehouse district, he leaned back and nodded towards the coffee pot.

"Go get us some coffee and we'll chat a bit, I'm buying" he joked. Of course he was buying; it was free to all C-Sec Officers.

Kolyat smiled as he went to get the coffee, black for the Captain, but he added five spoons of sugar to his own. _'How can he drink this crap without sugar?' _he wondered.

"I said I'm buying the coffee, but you keep taking all the sugar I'm gonna have to start charging you" Bailey joked as Kolyat returned.

"If so, I may need to charge more for my assistance, Sir" he replied drily, getting a laugh from the Captain.

"How are things going for you, Kolyat? Any problems?"

"No, Sir" Kolyat replied, as he always did to this question. His life was actually pretty good here; he had a small apartment, steady income and opportunities to make his own way as a free drell.

"Talk to your father lately?" This was always the second question Bailey asked. Family was important to him, the reason he had done so much for this young drell was that his father had come seeking to keep him from a life of crime. That he had come with Commander Shepard had certainly made an impact as well.

"Yes" Kolyat replied, then looking down at his cup, "he said that he may be beyond communication for a while though".

Bailey wanted to say something comforting, but what can you really say to a young man whose father was an assassin, traveling with a Spectre, likely on some mission too dangerous to even hint at? Before he could reply the intercom buzzed. "Captain, sorry to disturb you, but the hanar Preacher is back" a woman's voice announced.

"Can't you deal with this?" he replied, irritated.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I wouldn't bother you if I could. It's preaching just outside the doors to Dark Star and refuses to move. You said we can't use force and it isn't responding to my orders."

The last thing Bailey needed was reports of C-Sec using force on a hanar. They were maddeningly annoying, but never violent. There was enough anti-human sentiment on Citadel already. He still had one option left. "I'll deal with it" he said before closing the intercom. He looked up at the drell, "I'm sorry to have to cut our visit short, son. Perhaps you could help me with this, can I ask for a personal favor, Kolyat".

He tensed, setting down his coffee. "You want me to deal with the hanar… Do you think that is wise?"

"Yes, I do" Bailey replied firmly. "Kolyat, you may best be able to convince it to either stop preaching or buy the damn license. I know you dislike the hanar, but you know them better than humans." After a moment he added, "But I am asking as a personal favor, if you don't want to then I'll deal with it."

He considered this a moment, he was being asked as a favor. Hanar never asked favors, they expected them. Captain Bailey was clearly uncomfortable asking for this favor.

"I'll see what I can do, Captain" he said with a nod, finishing his coffee.

As Kolyat approached the entrance of Dark Star he saw the hanar and C-Sec Officer still arguing. He knew a hanar would argue all day before giving in. The C-Sec Officer was a young human woman with dark hair. He recognized the voice as the one that had called Captain Bailey. She was likely repeating the same argument, trying to get the hanar to move on. "Look, there are laws, you need a license to proselytize on Citadel, and then only in approved areas."

"This one believes it has the right to speak the truth" the hanar replied in an annoying monotone. "The Enkindlers gave species speech in order to make truth known."

"Pardon me, but perhaps I can be of some assistance" Kolyat said as he approached. The woman turned, sweeping an arm towards the hanar.

"Be my guest" she said as she stepped a few meters away.

"This one is pleased to have the assistance of one brought to our world" the hanar said through its vocalizer.

Kolyat hadn't had his eyes altered to see the ultraviolet range that hanar used for most communication. However, what was said in the tones he could see spoke an air of superiority it didn't vocalize. He clasped his hands behind his back, being careful to stand erect despite his ingrained reflex to bow.

"This one has not undergone the procedure to see the language of luminescence. However, this one is concerned by the Enkindlers' follower."

The hanar glowed with several colors in the visible spectrum, Kolyat could understand only the tone, not the detail: "confusion, concern, confidence that one bound by Compact must aid".

However, it vocalized: "This one does not understand one's concern. This one would welcome aid in resolving one's dispute."

Kolyat replied with feigned sadness, "It disturbs this one that a follower of the Enkindlers would turn to petty crime."

The hanar flashed shock and confusion. "This one is insulted by the accusation. This one has committed no crimes."

"This one must inform the follower of the Enkindlers that the Council of the Citadel has passed laws requiring a license to proselytize and setting aside areas to do so where it does not block passageways. This one must note that the follower of the Enkindlers is blocking an entrance. These are criminal acts." He shook his head sadly, as if disappointed. The reaction was as he hoped.

The hanar flashed shame, a deep, slow pulsing of color. "This one understands. This one lacks funds to purchase the required license however."

Kolyat knew that it expected him to purchase the license, even though they had never met. It made him angry. "I hope that you won't turn to other crimes as well then" he snapped. "You could always try to find something useful to do to raise funds instead of just wasting C-Sec's time."

The hanar slowly floated away, vocalizing nothing, but the shades of color showed it was angry and offended by his outburst.

Kolyat watched the hanar glide silently away through the crowd, he could see that it was unconsciously muttering in indignant anger by its luminescence. Behind him he heard the C-Sec Officer reporting: "Situation is resolved, Sir. No need for you to come down." There was a pause, then "Yes, Sir, I'd love to."

She approached him at a slight distance on his left side, a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth at the idea she was wary of being considered a threat.

"Great job, thank you, I thought I'd be here for hours." She smiled, half turning towards him.

"You might have been" he replied in a low voice.

"Well, since you saved me from that, how about I buy you a drink then?" She motioned towards the doors to Dark Star.

They had no trouble getting a table, there was not much of a crowd inside. As they took their seats an asari woman in an outfit so tight it could have been painted on came over.

"Were you able to get rid of the hanar?" she asked.

The human waved towards Kolyat, "all the credit goes to him, I wasn't getting anywhere."

The asari smiled, "well then, first drink is on the house. Damned hanar was blocking the door."

As she left to get the drinks, Kolyat cautiously asked "I suppose Bailey suggested this?"

"Actually, no" she replied with a smile." I'll remember that you have good ears, but Bailey just told me I could end shift early. The drink was all my idea."

"I didn't intend to eavesdrop, my apologies." Kolyat said in an even, deep tone. "I am Kolyat"

"I guess I should have known" she replied. "Not many drell on Citadel, much less in Zakera. I'm Marana" She extended her hand, "pleased to meet you."

Kolyat had observed this human ritual, but never participated. He cautiously extended his hand, clasping hers. He was unsure of whether to grip firmly or lightly, unfamiliar with the details. He chose a light, firm grip, careful to not hurt her.

"If I had known you were a couple, I'd have brought something different" the asari announced as she approached. They quickly pulled back their hands at the suggestion. Kolyat realized that holding hands was considered a romantic gesture to humans and asari as well as drell. Marana seemed just as embarrassed by the assumption.

"No… No, we actually just met" she said quickly.

"Hey, no need to be defensive" the asari said setting down the drinks. "I don't judge anyone." As she started to leave, she turned back towards them. "If you change your minds though, I have something special, on me" she said over her shoulder before walking away.

"I'm not sure how we could change our minds about having just met" Kolyat said, confused.

Marana laughed, "she means if we decide to admit we are a couple."

"That would be something special, indeed" he said with a small smile. Marana blushed slightly, turning her attention to her drink.

_ He's a quiet one _Marana thought, occasionally glancing at her companion. She watched his eyes, he scanned the room constantly, watching those that walked near. She was fascinated by the two sets of eyelids that seemed to work in a rhythm. Occasionally his eyes would lock on hers and she would glance away. She decided she was going to have to break the silence. _Perhaps he's shy._

"I didn't catch everything you said to the Preacher, what did you say to get it to leave?"

"I shamed him" Kolyat said in a low voice.

Marana had to lean in to hear over the music, the drell's voice was low and gravelly. "I wish we could do that. He usually argues for a few hours before moving on."

Kolyat thought for a moment before replying. "He will likely think of an argument to counter with soon. He assumed I would help him because of the Compact, but I refuse to be bound." Kolyat stopped, realizing he was getting angry just discussing it.

Marana waited until his grip loosened on his glass before speaking again. "Forgive my curiosity, but I don't understand, what is the compact?"

Kolyat tried to relax, he stared at his half finished drink in his hands. "The Compact is the agreement between the drell and the hanar. Centuries ago, my race depleted the resources of our planet, Rakhana. We had not yet developed deep space travel to explore other planets. The hanar discovered our planet in a state of war over what resources remained."

He stopped, finished his drink in one gulp to steady his voice before continuing. "They offered to take thousands of us to Kahje, to save the best and brightest of our people. Those that went made the Compact with the hanar, to serve them for saving them. Now, drell are a servant race to the hanar."

"How are you unbound then?" Marana asked.

"I choose to be" he replied. "The Compact is not enforced, it is expected. Hanar expect drell to always aid them. To them we are theirs to use, like you might use a tool, or a mech." Kolyat looked up, gazing into her eyes. "I refuse to be used anymore."

"I… I'm so sorry" Marana stammered. "I really had no idea, I'm sorry I brought it up."

"No" Kolyat said, his voice again firm. "I apologize for becoming emotional. I need to work on my self control." He glanced away from her eyes, he could read sadness and concern in her expression. He feigned interest in a volos passing their table.

"The hanar expected me to buy his license, instead I pretended to be upset to see him turn to crime."

Marana laughed, "you did what? You're kidding, right?" She covered her mouth with hers hands as she laughed.

"No, I am not kidding" Kolyat said in a serious tone. "My intent was a ruse, to shame him that even a lowly drell was ashamed that he was breaking the law." He looked back down to his empty glass, "of course I got angry and ruined that plan too."

Marana was still chuckling, "well, it worked, he left."

"Yes" Kolyat agreed, "however if I hadn't gotten angry I might have been able to shame him into ceasing to ignore the laws. As it is, he left for now, but will just go elsewhere."

"That's good enough for me!" Marana replied, smiling. She noticed that he wasn't though, he was clearly upset over the incident. "Hey" she said, turning serious, "you still got rid of him, me off shift early and us both a free drink, not bad at all."

"I suppose not" he muttered, still looking down.

Marana finished her drink, as she rose from the table laid a hand on his shoulder. "Well, anyway, I enjoyed talking with you more than I was enjoying arguing with the Preacher. For what it's worth, thank you."

Kolyat looked up, enjoying her smile and a faint scent of flowers, "you are welcome."

"I hope to see you again sometime" she said as she walked away.

"So do I" he said a few moments later before leaving as well.

Later, in his own apartment, Kolyat was about to go to sleep when the memory flashed in his mind.

*_He extends his hand to hers, careful to not hurt her. Her hand is soft, warm and moist. She seems so fragile. Moments pass, her eyes are a faceted brown, flecked with gold. She is smiling, not quite showing her teeth. Her lips are a light pink contrasting with light tan skin. There is movement to his right, the asari approaches. _

"_If I had known you were a couple, I'd have brought something different"_

_Her eyes widen in surprise, her grip tenses a moment, then she pulls away. He draws back his own hand as quickly. The asari is smiling._*


	2. Chapter 2

Kolyat met again with Captain Bailey three days later, again they talked over cups of coffee.

"Talk to your father lately" the Captain asked.

Kolyat looked down at his cup, "no, I believe they are still beyond communication. I wish I knew what they were doing."

"I know it's hard to deal with, son" Bailey said sympathetically. "Working with a Spectre means a lot of things no one can talk about though. I'm sure he'll be in com range again soon."

Kolyat nodded, but said nothing.

Bailey changed the subject, "I read the report on how you dealt with the Preacher, you must have really shamed him, he went back up to the Presidium."

"I don't understand how this is an improvement" Kolyat said looking up.

"Well he has a license up there" Bailey grinned. "You see, two years ago an Alliance Marine named Commander Shepard decided to help C-Sec deal with the Preacher. His solution was to buy the license."

"I have no intention of doing the same" Kolyat replied angrily.

Bailey laughed, "I like your method better, I doubt he'll be back anytime soon."

They sipped their coffee for a few minutes before Bailey broke the silence. "I've been meaning to ask you, where did you learn to shoot? You said your father wasn't around much."

"He was not" Kolyat replied. He paused, fighting back old memories before continuing. "I learned from his sister. I once considered being a pilot for the hanar."

"Hanar pilots learn to shoot pistols?" Bailey asked, surprised.

"Yes, hanar are ineffective with personal weapons, but occasionally they are attacked." Kolyat folded his hands on the desk, "I was not taken away to be trained by the hanar as my father was though, I made no commitment because I wanted to follow my father's career, even though I didn't know what that was."

"What do you think you will do now? In about a year you could join C-Sec if you want" Bailey said finishing his coffee. "You could train to be a pilot still as well." Bailey frowned as he said it, but added the other option: "or you could be a merc."

"Or an Assassin, like my father" Kolyat finished the thought. "Don't worry, I have ended my career as an Assassin. I won't return to Kahje, either." He shrugged, "maybe C-Sec, I don't know. I do enjoy piloting though. Perhaps I will find someone needing a pilot, or perhaps my own ship, someday."

Bailey smiled, "glad to hear it!" He opened a drawer and tossed a security pass to the drell. "If you want it, that will get you access to the range and the flight simulator. I go early, two hours before shift to practice. I could use someone to help out down there, in return, I'll give you more training."

Kolyat turned the pass over in his hands, "It's a deal!"

Kolyat found that Bailey was a lot stricter than his Aunt had been. He was quick to point out any error, to push him to be faster, more accurate. He found piloting to be easy, he was a natural at it, once shown the controls of any craft in the database, he could fly it. Shooting was a harder skill to master. There were so many things to concentrate on, getting cover, locating threats, when to move, when to aim rather than snap shot, how to overload shields. Kolyat finished a run on novice setting, he had hit all his targets, but three had escaped and he was hit twice. A passing score, but he was still frustrated. Bailey called him over after he cleared his pistol.

"Son, you're over-thinking the exercise" Bailey said, putting his hand on his shoulder. "You can't think and react fast enough to win. You need to be able to react instinctively. On static targets, you do fine, but out here you have to be faster."

"I can't stop thinking" Kolyat replied sharply. "I remember everything you told me, in perfect detail."

Bailey nodded. "That might be the problem, you remember everything. It takes too long to do that. You need to move without thinking about what I said." Bailey patted Kolyat's shoulder, "I never trained a drell, so I might be screwing up your training. But I've got an idea, to keep you from over-thinking the simulation. I'll quiz you on the weapon safety rules while you go." He switched on the simulator, "just try to get to the end of the alley without getting hit."

"Are you joking?" Kolyat exclaimed as the holograms sprung up as if entering through painted doorways.

"No" Bailey replied as the holograms took cover. "You better get moving."

Kolyat sprinted for the first crate that provided cover, sliding behind just as the laser dots that simulated return fire lit up around him. He glanced over the crate, two drones were in cover, a third in the open. If he had a pistol that one would be an easy shot.

"What is the first rule?" Bailey yelled just as one left cover. Kolyat knew it would emerge firing and ducked just in time.

"Treat all weapons as if loaded" he yelled back, sprinting towards the one that fired. It had a delay to simulate weapon heating, so he knew that one couldn't fire. The one in the open dodged for cover, the other in cover fired, but missed. Fortunately, on lower settings the return fire wasn't very precise on moving targets. He ducked behind another crate. "How am I supposed to get to the end if I cannot take out these drones?" Kolyat shouted.

"Patience and tactics, son" Bailey called back.

He noticed the flicker of the drone edging around a barrier on the other side of the training lane, if he didn't move it would be able to engage. He glanced up just as another moved into the open, firing. He rolled to the side and leaped the crate and sprinted for a pillar, getting behind it just as red dots hit the wall beside him.

"What is the fourth safety rule?" Bailey shouted.

Kolyat panted for breath, he needed to think, to remember the drone's pattern, would the opening be along the wall or back in the open? How many times had he observed the pattern?

He hesitated and the leading drone edged around a crate to get him into view. Before he could duck behind cover it fired, a buzzer indicating he was hit. "Dammit" he swore.

"Fourth rule, Kolyat!" Bailey shouted.

"Know your target and what lies behind it." He snarled, racing across the alley, hoping the drones tracking wouldn't be able to catch him. He dove over the barrier that the drone had used earlier, now he was behind them. Ordinarily, that wasn't part of the course, he wasn't sure if the drones would still engage or the simulation would end. He glanced out and saw all three drones now exposed, despite two still 'hiding' behind crates. All three fired, he dropped to the deck as the dots lit up above him.

"Don't get cocky, they'll be active until you reach the back wall" Bailey called out.

He scrambled back behind the barrier, the wall was only ten meters away, but all in the open.

"Third rule" Bailey shouted out.

"Keep off the trigger until on target…" Kolyat shouted, jumping up. He saw all three again targeting him. He dropped into a crouch as the lasers scattered above him. "And ready to fire!" He finished in a shout, sprinting towards the wall, hoping all the drones would be in their delay mode.

"Good work, only one hit ya!" Bailey called out, "we'll do it a few more times and then you can try shooting back."

Bailey pushed him hard in training, but the reward of being allowed to carry weapons once he scored expert on novice setting was worth it.

Within a week, he was able to complete the course on the third novice difficulty and score expert. He had learned to react even faster than his natural quickness when he needed to. He also learned that it was an unreliable ability, but still useful. As the simulation ended, the computer announcing his ranking and reporting that he had taken no hits, all targets eliminated, Bailey called Kolyat over.

"You really improved out there" Bailey said with a smile, slapping Kolyat's arm. "I guess you've earned the privilege of carrying a weapon, just like I promised." He handed Kolyat a pistol.

Kolyat held the weapon warily, "You are giving me this? I expected I would have to buy my own."

"Nah, that just causes trouble" Bailey replied. "You'd either have to buy one black market, or raise flags getting one from that turian because you have no ship to deliver it to. We have plenty that get confiscated."

Kolyat was puzzled. "I don't understand how I can both be on Probation, and allowed weapons when few others are though."

"Aw, hell" Bailey replied, smiling. "Hardly anything on Zakera is official. I wouldn't go carrying anything up on Presidium if I were you. Down here though, anyone says anything, you tell 'em to see me."

"Then this is not an official or legal permission?" Kolyat asked.

Bailey shook his head, his smile fading. "No, not really, but those big shots on the Council don't ask questions as long as we keep the peace. Personally, I don't think they even want to know."

"So is my Probation official then? Kolyat asked crossing his arms.

Bailey laughed, "about as official as the charges that got you on Probation after your trial."

Kolyat smiled thinly, "glad to know that."

_Kolyat has learned the adrenaline rush combat talent in my game._

_I do not own Mass Effect or characters_

_I do not own Savage Worlds_

_I do hope you enjoy my story. Reviews welcome. _


	3. Chapter 3

As Kolyat walked by the C-Sec station, one of the Officers approached him. "Go down to Obsession at 1500 and pick up my lunch, would ya? Table 14." He walked on, inviting no reply. Kolyat knew that whatever was waiting at table 14 would not likely be lunch. Either that or he wanted to know something that would occur there at 1500. Obsession was not on Zakera Ward, but he had plenty of time, so he took a long route just in case he was followed.

Kolyat arrived 15 minutes early, he wanted a chance to observe before he was supposed to be there. Obsession was unlike Dark Star, it was split between a turian section on one side, human on the other. While the turians kept to themselves, other races mingled on the human dominated side. He took a spot at the bar where he could observe table 14 and ordered a drink. There was an asari dancer on the table, so it certainly wasn't odd for him to keep glancing that way.

The first to arrive was a massive krogan that had to actually move the table to sit down. He looked young, but still dangerous.

Next to arrive was a human and a quarian, from what little he could hear over the din, they didn't seem to know each other.

_So, I am here to observe them then. I doubt so many would be carrying anything to deliver. _He thought to himself, carefully nursing his drink.

The next to enter was a drell. Although drell were rare on Citadel, Kolyat had never seen this one. He had light green scales and looked as young as Kolyat. He also joined the group at the table.

At exactly 1500, everything stopped as an asari in battle armor entered the bar.

Kolyat immediately recognized Solara Nasorin, Special Tactics and Recon, a Council Spectre. It was unmistakable as she walked that she was headed straight for table 14. Kolyat rose from his barstool to fall in next to her as she passed.

"Glad to see you could make it, Kolyat" she said in a low voice, still looking straight ahead.

Kolyat almost froze at the idea another Spectre knew him, he nodded slightly as he replied, "it is an honor."

Most of the patrons suddenly remembered they were late being somewhere else, the dancer disappeared quickly behind the bar. The turians simply shut the gate to their side.

"Thank you all for coming" she began in a soft tone. "You may not know me, but I know of each of you. I am Solara Nasorin, Special Tactics and Recon."

The krogan growled low and pushed himself back in the booth while the drell shifted nervously.

"I have a proposition for you all, which if you accept, will get your weapons returned to you" she continued. "There is a krogan, Ro-Khan that runs a bar called Rage in Taysari Ward that I suspect is dealing in red sand."

"I've heard of him" the krogan rumbled. "He was a warlord, driven from his clan in disgrace years ago. Wouldn't surprise me if he was a dealer."

Solara nodded. "So far, C-Sec hasn't been able to get any evidence and I'm too well known to infiltrate. This is where you all come in. If you can get me actionable intel, data, evidence, anything I can use to shut him down, I'll pay you 750 credits each. Also, there is a bonus if you can do so within the next 30 standard hours. Of course, those that choose to refuse will have to be held in protective custody until this is finished" She folded her hands on the table, with a small smile asked "Are you willing to work for me?"

The krogan nodded, "Killing him will gain me glory, I'm in."

The quarian hesitated, twining her fingers together. "I could use the credits to get started here, yes."

The human smiled broadly, "Sounds like an adventure! That's why I came!"

The drell nodded once, "If there is fighting, we can claim spoils from the fallen, yes?"

"Anything except the red sand" she replied.

She turned to Kolyat, "This is beyond what you have been doing for Bailey, but you can move beyond your past if you accept. Will you aid me, Kolyat?"

"Of course" he replied, fighting down his excitement. _Now I am truly following my father's path._

She nodded with a slight smile, as if she heard his thoughts before getting up and walking out. Kolyat watched her leave, admiring every curve of her body he could under the armor she wore.

Kolyat went with them to the C-Sec station to pick up their weapons. They all seemed very new to Citadel. He decided it would be best to go somewhere private to plan, and he could show them how to conceal their weapons. The drell said he had rented a room nearby, so they went there. Once they were alone and Kolyat scanned for bugs, he could see that they really had no plan or idea of what to do next. It may be up to him to take charge. The idea excited and scared him.

_This must be a joke_. Kolyat thought as the group introduced themselves.

The quarian, Illia Jaso nar Ablee, was just beginning her pilgrimage and a tech expert. The krogan, Raptor, left Tuchanka seeking work as a mercenary.

_Stereotyped right out of a bad Blasto episode _he thought cynically.

The human, Lance, was fresh from Earth, first trip into space, carrying an ancient shotgun. The drell, Nepole, was seeking adventure away from a small hanar colony far from Kahje.

He had to show them how to conceal their weapons, they didn't have official authorization to have them, but if they got caught a word from a Spectre would get them released from C-Sec.

"Still better to not let them show, armed people get attention on Citadel" Kolyat explained.

"We should go in separately to look around the bar first. Find out what we are up against." Kolyat suggested.

"Ro-Khan hates humans" Raptor rumbled.

"Then Lance and I should remain outside and observe" Kolyat replied with a nod. "They are unlikely to know I work with C-Sec, but it is senseless to take chances. If there is trouble we can still assist. We will wait in alleys across the street."

After several hours, Illia and Nepole returned, Kolyat and Lance followed them into an alley, out of sight. "Where is Raptor?" Kolyat asked.

"Raptor got hired as a doorman" Illia replied. "They closed for cleaning, but he is still inside."

"What did you see?" Kolyat asked Geico, relying on drell eidetic memory.

The drell took a deep breath before reliving his memory.

*_The bar is noisy and crowded. There are three tables in the middle of the room, on the left and right there are bars covering most of the length of the room. At each are two batarian bartenders. At the end of each bar, is a door. At the back, on a raised platform, protected by a barrier, is the krogan in heavy armor, on either side is a guard in light armor. The krogan has lumps along his head, under the skin, like implants. Behind them is a door. The door opens, a human in a white jumpsuit is in a room beyond. The door closes_.*

"Good" Kolyat said when he finished. "That means there must be a way in from the back. Let's go find it." Behind the bar was an apartment complex, they had no trouble getting in and searching the halls to find where the bar would meet the complex.

Kolyat kept walking the halls of the apartment complex that backed the bar, there had to be some way to the back room. Suddenly he noticed that there was a door that appeared welded shut with a still active access pad. Scanning it revealed that the welds were fake. With a slight smile, he keyed his omni-tool to by-pass the pad. After a few moments, the door silently slid open. Inside was a room filled with crates except for a narrow walkway through to the back wall.

"Come in, quickly, and close the door" Kolyat whispered.

Nepole activated his omni-tool, waving it around. "No cameras or bugs, we're clear."

"They wouldn't want to provide evidence against themselves" Lance observed.

Kolyat and Nepole opened one crate, there was a hiss of pressurization as the locks released. Inside were sealed bags of fine red powder, red sand. "That's our pay-day" Kolyat chuckled. He attempted to contact Solara, but she didn't respond. Instead he scanned the bags, sending her the data and texting her: "Found the evidence, will proceed into Rage unless contacted."

While Kolyat was busy, Illia squeezed by to examine the back wall. With a wave of her omni-tool, the wall shimmered to reveal a hidden door. "Thought so" she said smugly. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"We should tell Raptor" Nepole whispered.

Kolyat keyed his comlink, whispering "we're coming in from the back." There was no response, he hoped the krogan hadn't switched loyalties.

The group drew weapons as she by-passed the security. The door opened with a hiss, Illia jumped into the room to the right, firing left. Next in was Lance, leveling his shotgun. By time Kolyat entered, there was a dead human lying on a couch to the left of the door. To the right, Illia was crouched behind a desk. Behind her was a bank of screens. One more door on the opposite wall likely led into the bar. Kolyat quickly made sure the human was dead and searched his corpse, coming up with a security card, a pistol and an omni-tool.

Before they could celebrate, the door opened, revealing the bodyguards and krogan. Illia quickly overloaded his shields, leaving him vulnerable. Nepole rolled a cryo grenade at their feet, freezing one and frosting the others. The krogan used a biotic slam to smash Nepole to the deck. Kolyat brought up his assault rifle, sending a barrage of metal through the first bodyguard, killing him, and wounding the krogan. Lance pumped rounds from his shotgun through the doorway.

Through the doorway, they could see in the bar Raptor had two batarians behind the bar, with another closing on him. The batarians fired shotguns point-blank into him, which just made him mad enough to charge them, crushing them against the bar. In the control room, they continued to fire at the krogan, which brought his own assault rifle to bear. Kolyat fired a short burst at his head, digging trenches along his face. He then moved to cover behind the desk as the krogan stormed into the room spraying the others.

Kolyat felt the grip of a biotic field around him, but was suddenly released when a shotgun blast broke the krogan's concentration. Kolyat braced his weapon and again fired a short burst directly into the krogan's face. Blood sprayed as he finally went first to his knees, and then fell over. Kolyat fired again, just to be sure, reducing his head to red jelly. Lance finished the remaining batarian outside the door just before Raptor got to the doorway.

"Damn, I wanted to kill him" Raptor grumbled as he looked at the bloody mess of a krogan on the floor.

"Sorry" Kolyat smiled thinly, "I couldn't wait."

Raptor laughed, picking an eye off his armor, "I'll be keeping an eye on you."

"Better secure the doors" Kolyat ordered Raptor, a bit surprised when he went to do so. He again attempted to contact the Spectre.

"Yes?" Solara responded, surprising him.

"The bar is secure, did you get my message?" Kolyat asked.

"Yes, I'll be there shortly" she replied, terminating the link.

Kolyat looked around, impressed at himself and his companions. _We just raided a krogan warlord's bar, secured a fortune in red sand, plus weapons, armor and whatever else we find… Not bad for a joke! _

They were dividing the spoils of weapons when the doors slid open. They all had weapons in hand when they recognized Solara. Proudly, Kolyat showed her the red sand, data on suppliers and even a shipment coming in seven standard hours. Without any show of emotion, she tossed two pyro grenades into the storeroom. Just after the doors shut there was a dull 'whoomph' as thousands of creds worth of drugs was incinerated.

Solara stepped out of the room full of gore, into the bar to address the group. "I don't have time to get C-Sec to assist in meeting this delivery. However, I like the way you get things done. Do you wish to assist me further?"

Raptor was first to respond with a thunderous "Hell yeah!"

"I assume this will gain further payment as well?" Kolyat inquired.

She smiled thinly, "I can pay you each 2500, but I'm afraid everything found will need to be used as evidence this time."

"I'm sure that can be made up in future work" Kolyat noted. She nodded in agreement before turning away.

_What would father say if he could see me now? Yesterday, I was just another observer working with C-Sec, but I just cut a deal with a Spectre like I was a veteran mercenary! In just a few minutes, we just gained more credits than I have ever had in one place! Father must have made even more than this on his jobs. More than enough to support us for years… He wasn't doing it just for the credits, not just for his family… _Kolyat tensed in anger, thinking of the years of lies.

" Kolyat!" Illia called out, snapping him out of his thoughts. "I found a safe, would you assist me in opening it?"


	4. Chapter 4

They had seven hours to wait for the shipment to arrive at a docking bay across the Ward. After wiping the computer drive to clear any recording of their assault, Kolyat took advantage of the free food and drink at the bar. The others soon joined him.

Raptor sat down with a large platter of food and a bottle of ryncol. "You know," he said as he chewed on a large chunk of meat, "now that everyone is dead, we could take over this place."

"We could get a lot of good information running a bar" Nepole added.

"We should mention that to Solana" Kolyat agreed.

"So what are we going to do now?" Illia asked. "We have a lot of time before the meeting."

Kolyat nodded towards the doors, "I want to stay right here, just in case anyone comes in. I'd rather not have anyone find the bodies and tip off the delivery."

"Good idea!" Lance said as he jumped up and went back to the office to watch the monitors.

They arrived at the docking bay slightly early to find ambush positions. Solara disguised herself in a quarian envirosuit. Two C-Sec guards stood flanking the doors. Raptor walked up and presented a security pass.

"You're not Ro-Khan" one of the Officers said, suspiciously.

"No, I'm not" Raptor growled his reply. "The boss is busy, so he sent me instead."

"These all with you?" The Officer asked, looking over the group. "More than usually comes here."

"Look, I do what I'm paid to do and don't ask a lot of questions" Raptor snapped. "You wanna ask the boss his business, you go bug him."

"Ok, go ahead then, we're gonna take a break." The Officer handed back the pass and nodded to his companion.

"Take your time" Raptor muttered as he led the group into the bay.

Inside, the few workers still present quickly left. There were a few large containers that could be used as sniper perches. Kolyat headed for one to the left, back near the entry, but Solara passed him and climbed to the top. As much as he would like to share a perch with her, it would be tactically unwise. Instead he scaled another to the right, but closer to where the ship would dock. He unclipped and extended his sniper rifle, then settled in to wait.

A small ship settled into the docking clamps, lowering a ramp. As a human walked down the ramp, Raptor went to meet him.

"I expected Ro-Khan" the human said, looking around.

"He's busy" Raptor replied with an edge to his voice.

"Yeah, OK, I hope you have help on the way to move this shipment then" the human replied. "Where do you want it?"

Raptor pointed at an open area in front of the container Solara was on, close to where Nepole was crouched behind coolant tanks. Four humans began unloading crates like those they had found containing red sand.

"Just authorize payment as usual then" the leader said, handing a datapad to Raptor.

Suddenly, the bay doors opened and four humans in armor, along with a human in a Cyrus Biotic Corporation suit entered.

"Ro-Khan!" the man in the suit shouted.

Raptor moved quickly, elbow smashing the man next to him, smashing his head. Then he charged up the ramp as he unclipped his assault rifle, sending a stream of metal into one of the men carrying crates.

Nepole tossed a pyro grenade, incinerating the other three.

As Kolyat twisted around to bring the new threat into scope, Illia overloaded the suited man's shields. Kolyat fired, striking him a glancing shot to the head. The guards spread out, two firing on Illia as she dove for cover behind crates. None had noticed Kolyat yet.

A shockwave pulsed through the bay, knocking Illia prone. As she rose to a crouch Kolyat could see her drawing her pistol.

"Use the assault rifle, three round burst" he advised over the comlink.

She reached farther back on her harness, drawing, extending and firing in one smooth motion. A short burst staggered the leader back.

Kolyat struggled to get on target, he jerked the trigger as the man's head filled his scope. The round missed, digging a gouge in the deck.

Nepole ran up to Illia's position, tossing another grenade.

Lance engaged guards on the right with a pistol in each hand.

Kolyat focused on a burst of speed, lying down the sniper rifle and drawing his own assault. He took his own advice, firing a short burst into the leader's head. He smiled as the man's head exploded.

Nepole erected a barrier, just as guards fired on Illia. The incoming fire was stopped by the barrier.

Solara stood on the other container and took down a guard with her assault rifle.

Raptor rushed around the side of the bay to ambush two guards that were attempting to gang up on Lance. Outnumbered and outgunned, the two remaining were cut down as the entire team fired on them.

"I should have locked down that damn door!" Illia exclaimed as she worked the controls to prevent anyone else entering. Nepole, noticing a stain of blood on her envirosuit, went to treat the wound with medigel.

"Ship's empty, I guess that was everyone" Raptor said, jerking a thumb at the burning bodies.

Kolyat folded his rifles back into his harness, under his long coat, before climbing down. "I suppose you need them as well?" he asked, nudging the corpse of the man in the suit with his foot.

"Yes, them as well" Solara replied coolly as she descended from her perch.

"Even their credits?" Lance asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I doubt they will have any, but you may look if you wish." Solara brought up her omni-tool, scanning, then turned back to the group. "You should be going, C-Sec will be here to secure the area soon."

Nepole approached her, "We were wondering about the bar."

"Ro-Khan was the owner, but now he's dead" Raptor cut in.

"So we were thinking we could run it, sort of our own base of operations" Lance said, coming up empty in his search for credits on the bodies.

Solara looked at each before replying. "I suppose you can use it, for now. Consider it a bonus for a job well done. I will speak with you soon."

The group returned to the bar to celebrate. Bottles and glasses filled the table as they drank and talked.

"We're gonna need staff" Raptor pointed out, "I don't know how to run a bar."

"We need someone good with money" Nepole mused.

"Volos" Kolyat replied to laughter. "No, no, consider: they are always thinking about money, can't really drink up the profits and no one really has any grudges against them."

"OK, volos bartenders then" Raptor chuckled. "I'm gonna be the Bouncer though."

"Ya think we should get some asari dancers?" Lance mused aloud.

"Yes!" All except Illia replied as one.

"How are we going to find all these people?" Illia asked.

"Leave that to me" Kolyat replied. "I know a lot of people here on Citadel. I don't know about the rest, but I have an apartment in Zakera Ward. I'm staying there, it's a better Ward than this."

Raptor nodded towards the office, "I'll just throw a bed back in the back room for me. There are probably some empty apartments in the building back there too."

Within the week, they were open for business.


	5. Chapter 5

After two weeks of life as partners in bar ownership the Spectre, Solara, visited them again for a mission. She motioned for Illia, Nepole and Kolyat to the back room. As soon as the doors closed, she briefed them.

"I have another job for you" she began as she sat down at the computer terminal. "This will be just you three, I have something else for Raptor and Lance will be needed here, I think." With a few strokes, she brought up a display of a gas giant surrounded by moons the size of small planets. "We have lost contact with a salarian research facility on August-7, I want you to check it out."

"I see it is a high gravity world" Illia noted, scanning the data.

"Yes" Solara nodded to the quarian. "You may wish to add modifications to your armor to deal with the gravity. The facility has dampeners to reduce the high gravity, but if they were damaged it will be unpleasant. I have a ship waiting for you"

She turned to Kolyat, "Your simulation scores indicate you should have no trouble piloting the ship."

Kolyat barely suppressed a smile, "I will be honored" he said, trying to suppress his excitement.

_I get to take a ship into deep space! I don't care if it is nothing but a Kodiak, I'll be in deep space!_

He looked over the data displayed, the galaxy map showed he would need to navigate 4 relays just to reach the sector, far out in the terminus.

Solara got up from the chair, pausing as she walked to the door, "the ship is at docking bay Zakera 26G. I have already sent you the security code, Kolyat. Good luck out there."

As she turned to leave, Kolyat called after her, "already? We hadn't agreed to go yet."

She turned back, looking into his eyes, "I knew you would, Kolyat", she replied with a smile.

Kolyat stood for a moment, staring at the door after she left.

They began researching everything they could about the planet they were going to. Nepole researched the facility, Illia the planet conditions, Kolyat plotted the course and researched the system. Within an hour they had all they could find, but very little on the facility itself.

Nepole closed his terminal first. "I can't find anything on what is inside, defenses, or much else of use. I will guess that if they were attacked, even the attackers will want to keep the gravity dampeners up."

"If it is geth, they wouldn't need to" Illia replied with a tinge of fear.

Kolyat eased back from his terminal. "I doubt it's geth, more likely pirates. It could be just a communication failure though."

"They are salarian scientists, I doubt system failures last long for them" Illia noted.

"Nothing lasts long for salarians" Nepole chuckled.

"Weapons scientists" Kolyat said firmly. "Anyway, we'll see when we get there."

Nepole got up and stretched. "I'm getting my armor modded anyway, I found a good armorer. You guys coming?"

"Yes, I'll get mine done too" Illia said as she got up. Turning to Kolyat, she asked "you coming?"

"No" he replied, "I spent all my money on upgrading my assault rifle."

"Too bad" she said as she and Nepole walked out. "We'll meet back here when we're done."

When they reached the docking bay, they found a salarian from the research company waiting to accompany them. Like all salarians, Sarinnin spoke quickly in short sentences. However, he did have the plans for the facility so they wouldn't be going in blind. While Nepole an Illia went over the plans, Kolyat checked out the ship. It was a light asari gunship, designed for rapid deployment of squads to ground combat. The outside was sleek and polished, Kolyat grinned in anticipation of diving into atmosphere with such a ship. As he settled into the cockpit, he was amazed how the asari even made the control panels of a gunship seem elegant. The combat controls were placed close at hand, the lesser used ones radiating out in an arc from the center. He started powering up for his pre-flight checks, noticing the pilot could control the main, forward gun, there were also two turrets that required gunners. As the mass effect drive came to full power the ship VI suddenly announced: "We are clear for departure from Citadel, all systems are online and standing by. Please input destination coordinates." The VI voice was definitely asari, a soothing, rich feminine voice that sounded more like a real person than a machine.

Kolyat typed in the coordinates as the docking clamps released the ship.

"I will take manual control" he informed the VI.

"Manual control is not recommended, please confirm order" the VI responded coldly.

Kolyat was nervous, this was the biggest ship he had ever piloted in reality. However, he had piloted bigger in simulations, it really wasn't that hard. He could sense the others watching him, he should probably let the VI keep the controls, but part of him really wanted to impress them. He grabbed the controls, preparing for the ship to respond to his touch.

"Confirm, I will take manual control" he said firmly, blinking his inner eyelids quickly to clear his vision.

"Confirmed" the VI announced. "Manual control active."

Kolyat felt the change instantly, while the VI had been holding the ship completely still, as soon as he gained control the ship started to drift out from the bay. He pulled gently back on the thruster controls to get clear, then rotated to point the nose out into open space. There were only a couple of freighters and a frigate in his path, slight twitches of the controls allowed him to easily slip past them as he accelerated. Once clear, he brought the ship about in a tight arc before setting the jump coordinates and accelerating into the relay. Just as it powered up the mass driver, he engaged FTL and with a crackle of lightning, they disappeared through the relay.

Kolyat let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He did it!

"ETA to August system, twenty hours" the VI announced softly.

"Well done" Sarninin called out. "Very fine bit of piloting, very smooth. Wouldn't have recommended manual control personally, VI control statistically much lower error rate." He paused for a breath, "however, outcome successful, congratulations in order. Must inquire: have you had much experience with asari gunships?"

Kolyat turned to smile at the salarian, "Not really, this was my first time outside of simulation."

The look of shock was priceless.

The ship dropped out of FTL close to August-7. August was a gas giant large enough to support the orbits of 7 moons around it. Scanners showed no ships nearby and none in orbit. Kolyat came in from just beyond the horizon from the facility and first flew around the far side of the planet to make sure there were no surprises. Finding nothing, they closed on the target.

"There is an unknown gunship on the landing pad" Sarinnin announced, still looking at his scanner.

"I see it!" Illia called out. "Not quarian, not geth, maybe human?"

"No markings on it, but it's bigger than our ship. Looks like a troop transport, probably Merc." Nepole added, using the Engineering scanner.

"I'll come in fast, all weapons target their engines as soon as we are in range" Kolyat ordered as he brought the gunship into a dive.

"Wait! No! Maybe we could capture it!" Illia cried out.

"Yeah, let's not be hasty, we might need that ship if something happens to ours" Nepole added.

Kolyat hesitated, but then saw that the engines were powering up. "It's powering up, we'll never have a better shot at this thing." He streaked towards it, as soon as his indicator showed he was in range he yelled "FIRE!" as he pressed the trigger of the main gun. The others also concentrated fire on the engines. It likely never had a chance to activate shields before their combined fire exploded the mass effect core. Kolyat pulled up sharply to avoid the shockwave. He circled around to find a landing spot a few hundred meters away behind a dune.

Kolyat wondered if the upgrades to his assault rifle were really worth it as he struggled against the high gravity leaving the gunship. While the others easily walked out, spreading out to sneak towards the facility doors, his legs were already burning from exertion by time he crested the dune.

"I have tried my over-ride code to disable the turrets, but they aren't responding" the salarian announced over the com-link. "High probability codes have been changed, should expect hostile reception."

"If I can sneak under the guns, I can disable them" Illia boasted as she started moving towards the wall.

"Safest route would be along the right wall, the guns are designed to not traverse that far. Were designed for defense against large force, not individuals" Sarinnin said quickly as he too started towards the wall.

"I'll keep a look out and catch up at the doors" Kolyat said, breathing heavy from the exertion.

Once at the doors, they found that the console had been destroyed, the doors could only be opened from within. Nepole found a ventilator shaft he could squeeze into and went in alone. Soon, he had the doors open. Kolyat was happy that the gravity was dampened inside. They entered the reception area, added to the decorations and plants were spattered blue salarian blood and holes from assault rifles. Nepole had dropped into the life support room to enter, its door still open. Next to it was the security room. On the back wall was the elevator to lower levels, on the left, sleeping quarters. Kolyat moved to the left of the security room door, whispering to Illia "as soon as the door opens, overload shields of the biggest threat, I'll punch holes" he said, hefting his assault rifle. As the doors opened they heard a man's voice.

"Intruders just entered the reception, I need back up!"

Illia brought up her omni-tool, glancing through the doorway. Facing away was a man in Blue Suns armor. With a touch she activated overload, surprisingly, it not only took out his shields, but electrocuted him, his body crumpled to the deck.

Saranin quickly brought up the security feeds, finding no movement. He focused on the doors of the only area not monitored: the research lab itself. "Likelihood of more mercenaries is very high. Probably in research lab, possibly also survivors. Should act quickly."

"Hold on" Kolyat said as he sat down at a terminal. "I'll check the footage to see what went in." In few minutes he spliced together a constant track of the progress of the mercs into the facility. There were only three, but one was a Tech, and turned the LOKI security mechs against the scientists. They didn't seem interested in survivors.

"I have an idea" Kolyat said, turning away from the monitors. "We have the life support controls. If we turn life support off, they have to come to us." He smiled thinly, "they come to our ambush instead of us to theirs."

"Good idea" Nepole agreed, heading for the life support controls.

It didn't take long after the life support was shut down to the lower sections for the mercs to be seen heading up the passageway. The group stood in shock watching a heavy YMIR mech lumber out with them though. The rocket launcher had been replaced with some unidentifiable weapon.

"What is that?" Illia whispered, pointing to the strange weapon.

The salarian shrugged, "completely unknown, must be a prototype being tested. Odd design, possibly some type of beam weapon." He took a breath, "likely the reason for invasion, high probability far superior to the weapon it replaces, advise caution."

"OK" Nepole spoke up suddenly, heading towards the door, "we need to get ready and take that thing down hard." They moved to take cover before the mech reached the doors.

It was a furious battle, but between concentrated fire and use of grenades and tech powers, they soon defeated the mercs and took out the mech. The salarian only barely stopped the self destruct sequence that would have destroyed the prototype weapon. Once they regained control of the facility, they restored life support and got communications back up and reported their success to Solara. They found the salarians had all been killed and piled into the sleeping quarters. The salarian reported that reinforcements would arrive in 10 days Kolyat brought the gunship up to the landing pad, but kept all systems on stand-by in case the Mercs returned. He had no intention of being caught on the ground as the Blue Suns pilot had been.

Kolyat was relaxing in the pilot's chair, watching the scanner and listening to music when Illia signaled to enter. He tapped the control to open the outer doors as he turned. "I thought you would be busy with the facility defenses."

"I set up all I can, it really has nothing but anti-personnel defenses. I would have expected more from salarians." She settled into one of the crew bunks at the rear of the ship, unfastening her weapons. "If you want to go inside for a while, I can watch the scanners."

Kolyat shook his head, a mannerism he picked up from humans. "I set up the VI to alert us if anything approaches. It will only give us about twenty minutes to be ready though."

"Oh, good" Illia said as she lay down. "That would be plenty for you to get back to the ship if you wanted to go inside. I prefer to be on a ship personally."

Kolyat got up to stretch it was uncomfortable looking over his shoulder from the pilot's chair. "I may go get cleaned up and see what food I can find, but then I'll be back."

"Are you afraid I'll steal the ship if you are gone too long?" She asked with a hint of humor in her voice. "I could lift off in minutes you know."

Kolyat laughed, "no it's a Spectre's ship, I don't think you want that much trouble."

"Then why not sleep inside?"

Kolyat shuddered as he remembered what they found in the facility quarters:

*_Blue blood pooled on the floor, bodies twisted, mingled together where they were thrown. Parts gape open from the impact of mass effect rounds, eyes stare blankly, mouths open in silent screams._*

"I prefer the gunship as well…" He blinked his inner eyelids to clear the memory. "Only a shame we are not yet leaving this place." He stopped at the hatch, "If you wish to sleep, I can turn off the music."

"No" Illia replied, relaxing. "A little noise is good, the ship is too quiet."

They spoke little over the next couple of days, neither being the talkative type. On the second day, as Illia monitored the scanners and Kolyat passed the time plotting trips across the galaxy, the VI alarm sounded.

"Ship approaching at point eight light speed, maximum range" it announced with a soft asari accent.

Illia was less calm, "IFF doesn't register it as hostile, but it is on course to us." She scrolled through readings quickly, "ETA eighteen minutes!"

Kolyat keyed his comlink to Nepole, "ship inbound, I am lifting off, do you wish to board first?"

"Yes!" he practically shouted. "We just got the alert in here, I'll be there in under a minute!"

Kolyat brought the engine to full power as soon as Nepole was aboard. The asari gunship streaked into the sky, ascending in a smooth arc towards the incoming ship. The LADAR identified it as an asari frigate. Kolyat frowned, _Not Blue Suns, possibly Eclipse? _

"Another ship just came in range" Illia announced. "This one is smaller, I think it is Batarian."

_Great, _Kolyat though bitterly, _Blue Suns and Elcipse, what next? _Just as he was reaching to power up the guns a familiar voice came over the com.

"Good to see you alert, Kolyat. I'm going to need my ship back early, meet me at the landing pad." Kolyat was never happier to hear Solara's voice.

"I suppose the Batarian ship is with you then?" Kolyat asked as he veered back towards the facility. He was close enough now to see a Kodiak shuttle launch from the frigate, descending smoothly through the atmosphere.

"You could say that" Raptor broke in, "I just got this, the previous owner doesn't need it anymore, since he's dead."

As they descended through the clouds, Nepole hopped into the co-pilot chair. "Take a look at what I found in that lab" he said, bringing up his omni-tool. The hologram was of an obelisk, not any sort of gun. Strange glyphs covered its surface. He had seen that sort of writing before, on Kahje. The hanar said it was Enkindler… Prothean. "I got bored, so I slipped into the air shaft while Sarinnin slept.

"You should show that to Solara" Kolyat advised.

"A copy, sure" Nepole replied.

Once all three ships were on the ground, they met outside the entry doors of the facility. Raptor came out grinning, "so, not bad, right? I got us a ship!"

"Not bad at all, although it isn't quite what I had the pleasure to fly" Kolyat joked, sweeping his arm out towards the asari gunship. Unlike the sleek, polished asari ship, the batarian ship was crude and battered. Four turrets jutted out from the hull as if added as an afterthought.

"True, but that isn't yours" Raptor replied smugly.

"I'm going to need my ship back now, I only allowed you to use it due to the short notice of this mission" Solara said as she approached.

"There is something you should see" Kolyat said, motioning towards Nepole. He brought up the hologram of the protean obelisk. "This is in the back, in the lab."

"I see" Solara said grimly. "I think I need to have a talk with our salarian friend now. You should be going." As she spoke another asari in armor emerged from the Kodiak with an assault rifle.

"He has pyro and cryo tech powers, but from what we saw, isn't much of a fighter" Kolyat said in a whisper.

"We are just going to talk" she replied with a small smile.

"It was a pleasure to fly your ship, if you ever desire a pilot again, I would be honored." They then boarded the batarian ship and lifted off.

**Author's note:**

Yep, the 'beam weapon' was a Collector (Prothean) particle cannon, built large for a Ymir.


	6. Chapter 6

Kolyat settled into the pilot's seat, bringing the ship out into the void of space. The controls were simple enough, batarians varied very little in their cockpit design, from simulations he was already familiar with the controls. Still, compared to the asari gunship, this was crude, uncomfortable and handled like a brick. He wasn't sure if it was the reputation of batarians as pirates and slavers, exposure to humans' hatred of them or the comparison of a light freighter to a gunship, but he hated this ship. Still, it was a ship, only a few days ago he would have jumped to pilot this for free, and it now belonged to Raptor. Examining the cockpit, he realized that there were no controls for any ship's guns. So the turrets were an afterthought….

"I see the pilot has no weapon controls" he said with more disgust than he meant to.

Raptor wedged himself into the co-pilot's seat next to him, "yeah, I know. We need to fix that."

"How is it that you gained a ship while we were gone?" Kolyat asked.

Raptor smiled thinly, "I did a job for a krogan on Omega, Patriarch. When it was done, the owners of this ship were dead and I got to keep the spoils."

"Strange name for a krogan, isn't it?"

"Yeah" Raptor agreed, "but he's a strange krogan."

"Where are we going next?" Nepole asked, settling down in the Navigator's seat.

"Good question, Captain" Kolyat said with a smile, looking at Raptor.

"Ummm, I dunno..." He replied slowly. "I guess we could head back to Omega."

"We could make some creds if we pick up cargo on the way" Illia said from behind. "Fixing this ship won't be cheap, but if you can get the parts, I can do it."

"Good point" Kolyat agreed. "I rather not go to Omega unless you have to. We have business on Citadel still though." He brought up the systems map on his holo-screen to see what planets were nearest.

"Yeah, I guess Citadel makes sense" Raptor grumbled. "So what do we transport?"

Kolyat scanned through the list, mining colonies, a few refineries, farming planets… "Food" he said finally. "No matter where we go, food is in demand."

"No live animals!" Nepole and Illia said at once.

It took 28 hours to reach the nearest system to take on cargo, everyone had time to explore the ship, clean up and rest. Kolyat chose to sleep in one of the crew bunks rather than the uncomfortable pilot's chair. He missed the comforts of the asari gunship. He was back at the controls as the ship sped into the solar system when he noticed a faint signal coming from one of the outer planets. He focused the scanners to boost the signal, receiving a weak human distress call. He flicked the intercom to ship-wide.

"I have picked up a human distress beacon."

"I'll be there in a moment" Illia responded.

Kolyat could hear the heavy footsteps of the krogan approach, Raptor looked over his shoulder at the console. "I'd like to alter course and investigate."

Raptor huffed, shifting his weight. "Alright, maybe we should. Signal looks weak, I doubt it would be picked up much farther out in space."

Kolyat eased the controls to come into a high orbit as Illia and Nepole came up. Illia took the Engineer's seat, deftly focusing the scanners to the signal.

"It is a human distress beacon, launched from the planet surface. I don't get any ship registration from it though. I'll scan the surface for energy signatures." After a few minutes of scanning she put the scan on the monitor, pointing out a blinking dot on the surface. "There, the beacon was launched from this facility. I am getting one life sign reading, but we'll need to get closer for any details."

Kolyat brought the ship in fast, in case they met hostile response. As they streaked over he could see a rather plain building, two landing pads and a sub-light shuttle resting on one. The planet itself was a rather drab, stony landscape. Few plants grew in the grey , rocky soil. His scanner showed it was powered down. As they cleared the area and ascended again, Illia reported on her scans.

"Something odd, I still get only one biological life sign, but several synthetics. Probably security mechs."

She brought up an image of the building on the monitor. "Why would they launch a distress beacon instead of using this communication dish?" She wondered as she pointed out a large FTL commo array on the roof.

"Only one way to find out" Raptor grumbled. "Any signs of other ships, this smells like a trap."

"I have nothing on short or long range scanners" Kolyat reported as he brought the ship around in a tight arc. "Could be raiders came and went already, or the FTL array is down." He turned to Illia, "can you secure the ship so only we can enter? I'd rather not be stranded here."

Illia thought for a moment, then nodded, "yes, I can increase the security."

"I suggest that I drop a team on the shuttle to secure that and be ready to get you out if it is an ambush." Kolyat glanced back at Raptor, "I'd need someone to man a turret as well, just in case."

"Illia, Lance and I will go first" Raptor ordered, "You two drell cover us and then meet us at the doors."

Kolyat again came in fast, the thrusters throwing a cloud of dust and sand as he brought the ship to hover over the shuttle. The controls responded sluggishly, the sharp angles of the ship catching turbulence as he again wished for the nimble gunship. He hadn't practiced rapid insertions from a clunky freighter in simulations. He struggled just to hold the ship steady 5 meters above the shuttle.

"Close enough for a krogan air drop!" Raptor called from the airlock before leaping out. Illia and Lance followed, Illia quickly locking down the shuttle. They met no resistance, Raptor signaled for Kolyat to land.

They met at the heavy blast door entry into the building. Illia started to hack into the controls when her omni-tool shocked her with feedback. "They have some kind of counter-hacking defenses."

"I can get in the old fashioned way" Kolyat said as he pried the cover of the door controls. In a few minutes, he rerouted the circuits to open the doors. As soon as the doors opened, they heard activity inside.

"Intruder alert!" announced the tinny mechanical voices of LOKI mechs. Glancing in, Kolyat saw 4 on the ground, another 2 on balcony walkways on either side of the reception room. The reception room was decorated with plants and couches, doors at the back of the room leading farther into the facility.

Kolyat shouldered his assault rifle, firing a short burst into the head of one mech, which exploded. "I never get tired of that" he said with a grin.

Raptor charged into the room, firing wildly at one LOKI and then throwing a couch at another. Between gunfire and furniture tossing, the LOKIs were defeated quickly.

They went through the main doors, down a hallway towards where the scanner had picked up the life signs. At the end of the hall was another locked door. Illia easily by-passed the panel, as the doors opened, they saw it led to a cafeteria. Turning towards them were several mechanical humanoids, each with a single shining light in place of a head.

"GETH!" Kolyat and Illia shouted together.

Raptor stormed past, into the room. He grabbed two tables and shoved them over, bending the metal support poles to provide cover, then sprayed a burst at two geth behind the serving bar.

Kolyat slid behind a table for cover and sprayed two in the open, taking them down.

Nepole grimly activated his barrier before firing his rocket launcher at a group trying to hack open another door.

The explosion destroyed two, but the largest just turned towards him and charged. It took the combined fire of Nepole, Kolyat and Illia to finally take the shock trooper down. By then, Raptor and Lance had finished the rest.

While Illia started salvaging and making sure the geth were completely deactivated, Kolyat and Nepole approached the door. They heard nothing from the other side, the panel on this side was destroyed by the rocket.

Kolyat banged on the door, "are you still alive in there?"

"Is it safe?" A voice called back.

"Yes, the geth are destroyed, come out" Nepole replied.

The doors hissed open and a man stepped out. He was pale and shaking with fear, he looked to be in his thirties perhaps. He was dressed in some sort of uniform, dark pants and white shirt. Then they noticed the insignia.

"Cerberus" Kolyat spat. He knew from talking to C-Sec Officers on Citadel that Cerberus was a pro-human group with ties to terrorism. That the sole survivor was wearing a Cerberus uniform meant that this facility was owned by them. Yet, out here in the Terminus Systems the Council really held no power. They had still rescued him from geth.

"What happened here?" Nepole asked while Kolyat's thoughts raced.

"I… I don't know…" The man stammered, "They were experimenting in the Atlas facility, I don't know what they were doing. Then suddenly we were attacked by geth!" He motioned back to the room he was hiding in, "it's trying to access the FTL array and upload off planet."

The group huddled together away from the Cerberus agent to discuss options.

"We should kill him" Illia said angrily.

"We could let him leave in the shuttle, after we disable the communications" Kolyat offered in response.

"I guess we shouldn't kill the only person left to rescue" Raptor agreed.

"OK, so what about this geth?" Nepole said, changing the subject.

"I have an idea" Kolyat said quickly. "We can use the ship's guns to destroy the array. That will keep it from calling others in. Then we should notify Solara, before doing anything else."

"If we tell her she may take everything again" Raptor growled in response.

Kolyat shook his head, "no, this is our mission, the salvage is ours." He held up a hand, "but if we get into more trouble than we can handle, she should know about this."

"I Agree" Nepole said.

"I can do more scans from the ship as well" Illia added.

Illia and Nepole disabled the shuttle's communications and made sure it was provisioned. Kolyat figured it would take 7 days for it to reach the next nearest planet. The Cerberus Agent said nothing as he was shown to the shuttle. They lifted off, even after destroying the FTL array, they had to get out of atmosphere to get out any message. Even at a fairly close distance to Citadel, it took an hour to get a response. It was brief: "I will arrive in about 24 hours at your location."


End file.
